My Dreams are your Dreams
by vagleefan
Summary: A weekend away for the Glee club leads to Quinn finding Rachel's engagement ring. ONE-SHOT Finchel.


**Another little one-shot. Sometimes my muse works in overdrive…this is one of those times. Hope you like it!**

"You're ridiculous, Rachel. Do you think that marrying Finn is really going to get you into NYADA?"

The words stung Rachel, not that she was surprised, given they came from Quinn's mouth. However, hearing them out loud brought a rise of bile high in her throat. She wanted to smack Quinn, slap that silly grin off her face.

If only she hadn't brought the ring. If she had left it home as planned, then Quinn wouldn't be standing in front of her, arms crossed, a smug grin on her face, counting off the reasons she thinks Rachel is making a poor decision.

This was ludicrous.

Teambuilding.

That's what Mr. Schue had called it. _A chance to not only get closer to nature, but to your other fellow Glee club members._ Rachel was pretty sure none of them wanted to get any closer to her, well maybe with the exception of Finn. Spending the weekend with these people in the woods was not her idea of fun. And trading hateful words with Quinn Fabray wasn't high on her list either.

Rachel leaned closer to Quinn, quickly snatching the little black box from her hand. She couldn't believe the blonde had gone through her bag while she and Finn were hiking.

As if she read her mind, Quinn replied. "I was just looking for a hairbrush; I guess I left mine at home."

"You invaded my privacy, Quinn." Rachel was angry.

"I wasn't snooping." Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel wrapped her fingers around the tiny box as if she were shielding it from Quinn's sight.

"It's none of your concern then." Rachel corrected, aware that her defenses were up and often times that caused her to simply throw out accusations.

"You're right, it's not." Quinn huffed. She walked to the door of the cabin, uncrossing her arms and glaring at Rachel one last time. Quinn slammed the door behind her as she disappeared outside.

"You're just jealous." Rachel yelled, certain Quinn was long gone and hadn't heard her ridiculous accusation. Her shoulders sagging in defeat, she slid her body to the floor, her back against her bed. She sat there for what seemed like a long time, staring at the black box. She thought about what Quinn had said. _What does she know about my dreams anyways? _A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, Finn peeking around the door as he opened it.

"Hey." He said, closing the door softly behind him. "Mr. Schue called us for dinner."

She didn't respond, staring at the box instead. She twirled it around her fingers a few times.

"I'm not really hungry." She whispered, the box still tumbling between her fingers. Finn sat down beside her, plucking the box from her hand.

"Quinn said you were in here." Finn opened the box, the shiny delicate ring still inside.

"That's not _all_ she said." Rachel snorted. Finn closed the box quickly, tightening his fingers around the box.

"What are you talking about?" He was confused. They were supposed to come here and bond with one another, yet Rachel was sulking in her cabin. Not exactly the perfect weekend Mr. Schue had envisioned, he guessed.

"She says I'm stupid for wanting to marry you." Finn could see the tears running down her cheek. Reaching up, he brushed away a few from under her eye. He hated to see her like this.

"Wait…you talked to Quinn about this?" Now he was even more confused. Rachel had finally said yes to his proposal just a few days earlier, but with the understanding that they keep this a secret for now. She wasn't ready to announce it, much less explain things to her dad. Now suddenly she was sharing the news with Quinn?

"No, she went through my things and found the ring." Rachel sniffed, wiping her palm across her eyes to dry them. "I was afraid my dads might find it, so I brought it with me."

"Oh." Was all Finn said.

"Do _you_ think we're stupid?" She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, still wet and slightly red from crying.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I thought it was stupid." Finn bumped his shoulders against hers in an attempt to make her laugh. It didn't work. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"N-no." Rachel stuttered. Her fingers caressed the edge of her sleeve, running her fingers back and forth slowly. "I just don't want marriage to hold either of us back from pursuing our dreams, that's all."

"My dreams are your dreams, Rachel." She looked at him again, her eyes wide in surprise. "Wait, I don't mean that I'm just riding your coattails." He thought back to what Santana had told him so many months before. "I know what your dreams are, what your passion is. You've made that very clear."

Rachel giggled softly, reaching over to take his hand.

"I'm not sure what my future holds anymore." Finn frowned. "All I know is I want to spend it with you."

"I love you." She leaned up, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too." He winked, wrapping his hand around the side of her head, pulling her against his face.

"I won't let you give up on your dreams. We'll just achieve them together." Rachel smiled. She watched Finn stand up, stretching out his arm for her hand.

"Come on." She placed her hand in his, letting him pull her up gently. "Everyone's gonna think we're up to no good."

Rachel walked diligently behind Finn, still grasping his hand as they joined the others outside around the campfire. Sam was playing his guitar, while Artie and Mercedes sang. Finn caught a glimpse of Rachel laughing with Tina, the fire casting a glowing shadow across her face, as he sat next to Puck on the cold ground.

"So, you and Berry getting hitched, huh?" Puck leaned over to Finn, elbowing him in the arm. Finn panicked, looking around to see if anyone else could hear them.

"Quinn told you?" Finn deadpanned, glaring at Puck.

"S'ok. I promised her I wouldn't say anything." Puck shrugged. "Can't say it's the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"Thanks, I think." Finn picked up a few pebbles off the ground, tossing them towards the fire. "We're not in any rush, so it probably won't be for a few years."

"Do what ya gotta do man, that's what I say. Screw everyone else." Puck chuckled.

Finn laughed, glancing up to see Rachel watching him from the other side of the fire. She whispered something to Tina before making her way over to where Puck and Finn were sitting. Finn spread his legs apart, giving her room to sit in front of him. Pulling her knees to her chest, Finn wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head on her shoulder. It hurt his back, but he didn't care.

"I've got a special request." Mr. Schue announced. He began strumming on his ukulele, several of them cheering when he began singing Somewhere over the Rainbow, most of them joining in.


End file.
